


My Foxy

by Justsomeistaken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid AU, Jeonghan, Smut, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, fox jeonghan, hamster hoshi, hybrid jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeistaken/pseuds/Justsomeistaken
Summary: Jeonghan is a high-class hybrid and belongs to a class A type who is very rare. For a 10-year-old Hybrid Fox, he is too handsome, smart and a lil aloof not until he met his master.He is considered as an Elite Type Hybrid and he cost a fortune. Only the richest of the rich can afford a Hybrid fox and because of this only few are allowed to be sold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid Jeonghan is always cute and so painful to read.

"Boo! I caught you Oppa!" A seven-year-old girl scream when she finally caught Jeonghan who is hiding behind the stairs. She runs around the mansion while Jeonghan is following his lil master.

"Lady Ann your food is ready." One of the butlers said and the little girl stopped.

"Food! Oppa lets go!" She happily said hopping down the hall followed by her pet Jeonghan. They watched her eat but she stops.

"Oppa?" She called for Jeonghan who immediately went on her side. The lil girl smile feeding him some chicken meat.

"I can eat later Ann," Jeonghan said smiling to the lil girl but she shakes her head and pout. Jeonghan sigh and he knows he can't win with his adorable master.


	2. Chapter 2

"No oppa." Ann is now 10 years old and Jeonghan 13. He never leaves his master's side even a bit and Ann love's the fox's attention.

"Ann... that is just a vaccine. Come on." Jeonghan said hugging his master who is starting to cry.

"Are you also going to get one?" She asked with that hopeful eyes.

"I guess? At the vet?" Jeonghan answered still unsure. Ann pouts and hides on Jeonghan's chest.

"We will play after your shot." Jeonghan still trying to convince his master.

"Tsss fine. If this hurts I'm gonna paint your tail pink!!! Do you hear me? PINK!" Ann said then storm out of the room. Jeonghan holds his dear pure white tail and shakes his head.

"Not my tail." And his ears perk up when he heard Ann starts to cry again. He immediately went after his master to cuddle her. It took a lot of courage for Ann to went through the vaccine. They're always like this for the past 3 years.

"Oppa..." Ann said while playing with Jeonghan's beautiful ears. He has this silvery hair that makes him more majestic in Ann's eyes.

"Hmmm..." Jeonghan is lying on the carpet making Ann's lap as his pillow. Enjoying how Ann pet him sweetly as always.

"You're so beautiful." The girl said and he looked at Ann smile before reaching for her lips to kiss.

"So are you Master." He said then went back to lying down again. Ann blinked a couple of time. Jeonghan always kissed her on her cheeks because it is his nature to be sweet since he is her pet. She just ignores the thought and continues petting Jeonghan who seems to fall asleep.

"Looks like your taking good care of your pet." The vet said to Ann who is watching Jeonghan getting groomed.

"I love him so I have to take care of him. He is just mine." The 10-year-old girl said that makes the doctor laugh.

"My oh my, such a possessive owner. And looks like your pet loves you back to." And Ann looked at Jeonghan who just finished having his hair trimmed. After having Jeonghan to do a full check up they decided to go to a mall.

In this time, class A hybrid like Jeonghan can be rarely seen outside and Jeonghan is one of the most beautiful ones. He walked proudly beside Ann's ears up and his beautiful tail wagging at his back. He was given a beautiful bracelet with diamonds in it and his name engraved inside instead of a collar. Plus he is a well-mannered fox and he doesn't need to hide his ears and tail.

"You should stop doing that." He heard Ann watching him.

"I'm not doing anything Ann." He said getting close to his master with a smile.

"Oh really? You're being narcissistic Oppa. It's not healthy. Let's go I'm hungry." She whined that makes Jeonghan smile at his adorable master who didn't change a bit. He loves his master and will do anything she asked for. He followed Ann in every corner of the mall.

"I'm tired!" Ann said when they arrived home.

"Let me carry you then." Jeonghan scoops Ann and carried her bridal style going to their room. He prepared her fave lavender bubble bath. He went back and saw Ann removing her clothes already he just turn around feeling shy seeing his master naked.

"Oppa... come on. Join me." She asked. They always do that, him rubbing her back and Ann playing with his ears with shampoo.

"I'll follow you, I'll just fix our shopping bags." Yes, the shopping bags. Ann bought a lot of clothes for Jeonghan even though he doesn't ask for it. She even bought that toy he really likes when she noticed him staring at it. After bringing the bags on their room he heard Ann calling him.

"Oppa... oppa...." He just shakes his head and remove his clothes and went to the bathroom. He saw Ann by the tub frowning.

"What makes you so long?" She whined again but in a very cute way and he starts stripping his boxers to join his master.

"I'm sorry master..." He just answered and went to the back of Ann and start touching her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeonghan is wondering around the house looking for his master. He woke up late and his master is nowhere to be found. His master won't go out without him.

"Are you looking for Lady Ann?" One of the Hybrid servants asked him. Usually, the servant in the household are all  Hybrid

"Yes? Where is she?" Jeonghan asked coldly.

"She went out early. She said to tell you don't wait for her." The servant answered that makes Jeonghan frown. He fished for his phone and dialed his master's phone but she won't pick up. He decided to stay in their room and slouch on the carpet playing with his toy.  Hours passed by and there's no sign of his master and Jeonghan is getting restless. At 9 PM he finally heard his Master laughing and talking to someone. So he runs down to check on her.

"Thank you for taking me home." She said and Jeonghan saw his master talking to a guy. Jeonghan realized that his master is all grown up. At 18 years old, his master is one gorgeous lady that attracts a lot of guys which make him worried. His baby Master is now a lady and boys can't get enough of her.

"It's ok." The guy said when they noticed Jeonghan.

"Oppa!" Ann said and smiled at him. He went near then alert and trying to sniff the air.

"Your pet?" The guy asked. Ann smiled and shake her head.

"His my Hybrid and my friend. Jeonghan meets Joshua a new friend I met at the mall." She introduced the two and Joshua smiled at Jeonghan which Jeonghan returned.

"Well, then I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Ann, I hope to see you again." Joshua said and gave Ann a kiss on the cheeks before leaving.

"Where did you come from?" Jeonghan asked watching his master changing her clothes.

"Around. I get bored so I decide to went somewhere." She answered then look at Jeonghan who is lying at her bed.

"And you didn't bring me with you.." Jeonghan said with sadness on his voice.

"I'm sorry... I just don't want to wake you up. It seems like your so tired from playing last night." Ann said and Jeonghan remembered that they went to this huge playground for Hybrids where he met some of the elite Hybrids also.

"I'm perfectly fine. You know I always want to be with you." Jeonghan whined and hug her waist. Ann smiled and played with his ears which makes Jeonghan purr.

"Tickles," Jeonghan said and Ann laughs a little.

"I love you Oppa." She said and Jeonghan smiled at her.

"I love you too Master. Let's sleep I know you're tired from a whole day of malling without me." Jeonghan said pulling her into a tight hug and planting small kisses on her cheeks and neck. Ann hugs her hybrid tighter before going to sleep.

"Really dad?" It was the morning after. Finally, her dad allows her to go to a university and even live on her own of course with her pet Jeonghan.

"Yes. I know you can handle yourself now baby. Your all grown u and college is ready for you." Her dad said that makes her happy. She looked at Jeonghan who is standing beside their butler.

"Dad, how about Jeonghan?" She asked and her dad looked at Jeonghan.

"He will also go to the university with you. The university is open for class A and B Hybrids." She saw Jeonghan smile. Since his father became one of the nations top senators. Slowly Hybrids is getting accepted in the society but of course, they can't force everyone. For now, Elite hybrids like Jeonghan is welcome in the human community because why not, who can resist their beauty and they are smart but still they are considered as pets.

"So what do you think Oppa?" Ann asked him and even went to his back and hug him. They're in their room preparing the things they need to bring.

"I don't know Ann... You know I will only follow you master." He said sweetly placing his arm around Ann's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"But you can get any course you want. You love reading! Or math! Hmmmm how about a course about teaching?" Ann suggested and Jeonghan pulls her so she can sit on his lap and they can cuddle.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just decide when we're there already." He said staring at his master. Ann reaches for his hair and plays with it.

"How about we color your tail green?" She said sneakily and Jeonghan shakes his head in horror.

"No Master! That yellow color is traumatizing enough." He said that makes Ann laugh.

"Fine! Pink?" She said trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Do you really want to color my tail?" Jeonghan asked and Ann looked at his beautiful tail and caress it.

"I want to have a tail like yours. It's really pretty and fluffy! Do you think I will make a beautiful hybrid Jeonghannie??" She sweetly asked playing with his tail.

"Master, you will be the most beautiful hybrid if ever." Jeonghan compliments his master. Ann smiles at him and hugs him again.

"You're the best hybrid ever." She said giggling. All their things are prepared already and ready to go. A driver will drop them of in their new place. And in a week the classes will start.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Oppa. We will be late." Ann said while checking on her phone. Jeonghan went out of the room wearing pants, shirt, and sneakers. His long hair that is newly trimmed is tightly fixed in a pony. His ears perk up and saw him smirk.

"I look good right?" He asked went near Ann and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"You always do," Ann said and they went out of their unit. Its been 3 months since the classes started and Jeonghan became one of the most popular Hybrid in the university and Ann starts making friends also.

"I'll pick you up later master," Jeonghan said. Ann just smiled and nodded at him.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Jeonghan whined and that makes Ann giggle.

"Just go oppa." Ann said giving him a kiss on his cheeks. Jeonghan left with a smile on his face.

"Your pet is getting all the attention." Ann looked and found Pixie and Hara smiling at her. Her new found friends.

"Well, he likes attention." She answered wittily and went inside the room. Jeonghan decided to take culinary since he said he wanted to prepare good food for his master and Ann is taking business management major in Advertising.

"We should go to this concert," Hara said while they were having lunch. Jeonghan joined them since Ann asked her to.

"Let's see, we got a lot of things to finish remember?" Ann said while eating her fave sandwich. Jeonghan was about to eat when he felt a hand going on his thigh and he automatically looked at Pixie who is pretending to listen to her friends. Jeonghan didn't bother and just continue eating.

"Oppa..." Ann called him and he suddenly felt Pixie's hand on his crotch already massaging it. His ears are up and even his tail is getting excited.

"Hmmmm?" He sweetly answered Ann who is smiling at him brightly.

"Can we go to the mall before we head home. I just need to buy some clothes." She pleaded and Jeonghan just smile at her and kiss her on her hair. Ann went back to talking to Hara but Pixie is too busy playing with Jeonghan's member under the table and Jeonghan can't stand it anymore. He stopped Pixie who immediately looked at him. He fixed his pants and try to calm himself.

"I need to go Master. I have classes in a few." Ann smiled and nodded at him same with Hara while Pixie gave him a knowing look. Jeonghan immediately went out if the cafeteria and sigh. That new friend of his master loves to play with him. And he hates to admit it, he likes it.

"Hey, Foxy..." He heard Pixie's voice and he smirks pull her in an empty room and kissed her hard.

"What do you think you doing under the table huh?" Jeonghan asked pulling her hair while kissing her cheeks down to her neck.

"Playing? I miss playing with you Foxy. Don't you miss me?" She said in a seductive voice while grinding her hips on Jeonghans crotch.

"I don't know. Be the judge." He said and push Pixie against the wall and brought up her skirt and spank her butt cheeks.

"Jeonghan... you really love it wild." Pixie said giggling.

"And I know you love it too, right?" Jeonghan said in a low voice while stripping down his pants and boxers.

"Of course. Your the best fuck I have. Always." She said sexily while placing her hand against the wall.

"Now bend and be a good girl. Keep quiet cause if you make a sound I'll stop fucking you." Jeonghan said and Pixie just bite his lips when she felt Jeonghan finally thrust inside her. She felt full and she wants to scream and moan but she doesn't want Jeonghan to stop.

"Argh... you're still tight. I'm gonna fuck you till you can't walk anymore Pixie. I'm going to make you come and I'm marking you mine." Jeonghan whisper on her ear that makes her more aroused and drowning with lust. Jeonghan pumps faster and he can feel that he is about to explode same with Pixie. A few more thrust and Jeonghan's load come shooting inside her and she can feel the hot cum and follow by her another heart ripping orgasm.

"That was..." Pixie said holding into Jeonghan who is slowly pumping on her.

"That was one quick Fuck Pixie. Your like a kitten waggling your dirty pussy on me. I like it..." Jeonghan said before giving her kiss and they did another round and did not care about their class.

"And where have you been pet?" Jeonghan heard Ann's voice and he can feel that Ann is mad. She never calls him pet unless she is really mad. He forgot that they will be going to the mall. Pixie asked him to stay a lil bit longer and end up on Pixie's home.

"I'm sorry. I went to my classmate's house. I forgot about our date..." He sweetly said and went to Ann who is sitting by the highchair in front of the counter and gave her a back hug and butterfly kisses on her neck.

"It's fine. Joshua is kind enough to be with me. I'm going to bed, you can sleep in the other room." Ann said ending their conversation.

"Master I'm sorry... let me sleep beside you. Please." Jeonghan pleaded but it seems like Ann is really mad. She even mentions Joshua. Jeonghan gritted his teeth, he cants stand Joshua and he doesn't know why. He heard the door slamming. 

Its gonna be a long night. The last time Ann was mad at him was almost 3 years ago on her birthday. She didn't talk to him for a month and she let him sleep outside her room. Looks like he won't be sleeping on Ann's room anytime soon. The next morning he woke up earlier than usual to cook for his master.

"Where is she?" But Ann already left for school leaving Jeonghan behind. Jeonghan noticed the paper bags on the couch and check it. It is his fave snacks, clothes, and vitamins from his vet. Even though his master is mad at him she still remembers the necessities that he needed. He felt guilty for choosing Pixie over his master. He went to prepare for school and decided to make up to Ann.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeonghan is restless, he's been looking for his master the whole day and still, she is nowhere to be found. After avoiding Pixie the whole day he went home only to found his master sleeping on the couch hugging her teddy bear.

"Ann... Why are you sleeping here? I was worried about you." Jeonghan said and decide to bring her to the room. Jeonghan waited till Ann was awake. He watched her slowly opening her eyes and when it landed on him he saw her eyes cold.

"Ann.." He whispered lowering his face and about to kiss her when she spoke.

"What are you doing here in my bed pet?" Jeonghan was taken aback. Ann never talked to him like that, never in almost 11 years that they were together.

"Is there something wrong master?" Jeonghan asked but Ann just stood up and point at the door.

"Get out pet!" She shouted and it hurts Jeonghan dearly. This is the first time Ann treated him as a pet. As a hybrid. When Jeonghan went out Ann starts crying. She remembers seeing Jeonghan fucking her friend Pixie in that empty room. She owns Jeonghan but he can't be loyal to her. Jeonghan left his book that's why she followed him only to see Jeonghan pulling Pixie and a room. She looked inside and saw Jeonghan having sex with Pixie and they seem to be enjoying it. She went to the mall after that and did not finish her class. She wondered around trying to forget what she saw. She loves Jeonghan dearly not just because he is her pet but he is a man and she would love to keep him. But she felt heartbroken and betrayed.

The next day Jeonghan woke up early. He promised to do anything so Ann will not get mad on him anymore. But Ann got other plans.

"Get dressed. We're going to the Hybrid cafe." She said coldly to Jeonghan. Jeonghan gets nervous. A hybrid cafe is a place where Hybrids is being traded, sell or left by their masters. He didn't want to leave Ann, he just wants to stay with her forever.

They arrived at the cafe. Although Jeonghan doesn't want to go inside, he can't do anything but to follow his master. Ann looked around and one of the staff approached her.

"Hello! Do you need any help? Are you here to sell or trade your Hybrid?" The young man asked. Jeonghan gets really nervous waiting for Ann to answer. It's like a ticking bomb when he saw Ann smile.

"I want a new hybrid. Can you show me around?" Jeonghan felt relieved but he was thinking why does Ann need a new hybrid when she has him. Quietly and still thinking he followed Ann to where she can choose a new hybrid.

"I can recommend him. His Hoshi, Class A Hamster hybrid. His really gentle, fluffy, easy to get attached and best of all he is so kind and will make you smile." The guy said and Ann watched Hoshi flipping the pages of his book and sighing.

"Why is he here?" Ann asked afterward.

"His master met an accident a month ago and he was left behind." Ann suddenly felt the urge to hug Hoshi.

"Can I talked to him?" She asked and the young guy nod immediately opening the door. Jeonghan was about to follow Ann.

"No, stay here." She said and went inside. Jeonghan is so confused right now. He wanted to talk to his master. Even his tail is getting restless and his ears won't make stop moving. This is happening when he is tensed about something.

"Hi!" Ann greeted the gentle hybrid and it looked at her.

"Oh! Hi!" He smiled that makes Ann giggled cause Hoshi doesn't have eyes whenever he smiles plus his really cute with the chubby cheeks and his really white. She sat on the table while Hoshi is sitting on the chair in front of her.

"I'm Ann.... hmmm I was thinking if you want to be my new Hybrid?" She asked and Hoshi looked at her or more of studying her.

"Ahmmm I supposed its ok," Hoshi said then scratched his head a lil.

"OMG you're so adorable. I love you already." She said pinching Hoshi's cheek.

"Awww... aw.... master," Hoshi said with an admirable squeak.

"I'm getting you right now. I'm so happy!" Ann said pulling Hoshi out of the room.

"I'm definitely getting My Hoshi." Ann declared giving her black card and id to the young man. While waiting for the proper documentation they all sit in a table and eat her fave blueberry cheesecake.

"Btw Hoshi meets Jeonghan, my another hybrid," Ann said while pointing at Jeonghan. Hoshi smiled and offer a hand. Jeonghan took it but he didn't smile a bit.

"So what do you like to eat Hoshi?" Ann curiously asked.

"Sunflower seeds? Hmmmm fruits? I'm not picky." He answered sweetly and with his smile.

"Well, then we have to go to the mall! I'll get you your own bracelet." Ann happily said holding Hoshi's hand which makes him blush. Jeonghan is watching his master getting all happy with her new hybrid. It breaks his heart knowing that he used to have that attention and now Ann won't even look at him. He can't remember if he did something wrong. It's just the mall incident.

"Here are the papers all done and perfect." The young guy said giving Ann all. She smiled and checked every single of it.

"Great. Hoshi! Your now mine. How about we get going so we can get to know each other?" She said and Hoshi nod and they bid goodbye to the young guy.

"Yes, dad! His really adorable!" Jeonghan is listening to his mater talked to her dad.

"Jeonghan.." He heard Hoshi calling him. They are seated side by side so he looked at him.

"Yes?" He answered. It seems like the hamster is shy and playing with his ear.

"Is she kind? I mean she looks lovely but..." Hoshi hesitantly asked him. He sighs and crosses his arm around his chest.

"She is. You just have to obey her and love her as I do." He said while watching Ann animatedly talked to her dad.

"This will look good on you!" Ann said while choosing a bracelet for Hoshi.

"Should I be getting a collar?" Hoshi asked and even tilt his head. Ann almost scream.

"Stop being too adorable Hoshi." She said and hugged his arm. 

"Oh! I'm not doing anything master." He said but Ann just frown.

"Call me Ann. I don't want to hear you calling me master." She said with her hands on her waist. Hoshi smile then nods and looked at Jeonghan who he noticed to be so quiet.

"Here it is." Ann places a very beautiful bracelet on Hoshi's wrist. It is full of the diamond just like Jeonghans.

"I'm so excited to have you at home," Ann said holding his hand and they start to roam around the mall buying different stuff for Hoshi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hoshi-yah~~~~" They heard Ann calling from her room. They just finished eating dinner which Jeonghan prepared for them and Hoshi is still outside still unsure where he will sleep. He found out that Jeonghan used to sleep in their master's room but now he is sleeping in a separate room.

"Ann?" He immediately went inside the room only to found Ann sitting on her bed on her nightdress.

"Sleep with me Hoshi-yah..." Hoshi looked back and he saw Jeonghan watching them and gulp. 

"Come on. I want to cuddle." Ann said pulling him to the bed after closing the door. When he thought Ann will take time to get used to him it seems like he was wrong. Ann is already hugging him and even playing with his ears.

"Was it hard to be a hybrid?" She asked while staring at Hoshi's cute face.

"It depends. So far you and my previous Master are both kinds and lovely. And I'm thankful because of that." Hoshi said that make Ann's heart flutter.

"Your welcome. We better sleep, tom we will go to the university and you will go to school with us." Ann said excitedly. Hoshi watched her new master sleep and wait till she's in deep slumber before going out of the room to get his things. He found Jeonghan drinking by the kitchen bar.

"Jeonghan? Why are you still awake?" He asked and Jeonghan just looked t him. A half fox, Hoshi said in his mind. A cunning and playful fox but Jeonghan seems like his not like that at all.

"I can't sleep. I'm not used of sleeping alone." He answered finishing his drink. Hoshi just watched him before sitting on a vacant chair in front of Jeonghan.

"Did something happen between you and Ann?" He asked curiously. Jeonghan sigh and tell him what he thought to happen.

"I don't think that's the real reason. For a short time I know her it seems like she is hmmm not that kind of person who easily gets mad." Hoshi said getting a bottle of juice.

"She is. She's the most patient person I've to know and the most adorable. I don't know what happens." Jeonghan said and he is really confused now. The next day everyone was awe when they saw Hoshi with Ann.

"OMG you have a new Hybrid!" Hara said when Ann introduced Hoshi to them. Hoshi holds into Ann's arm trying to hide.

"Its ok Hoshi-yah~~ they are my friend. Hara and Pixie." She said patting Hoshi's shoulder.

"He is too adorable." Hara can't help but try to pet Hoshi. Ann just smiles watching Hoshi get shy over people.

"You really have a good eye for hybrids." Pixie said and she looked at her and Jeonghan is sitting beside each other. That makes her heartache.

"I do and I think you too... anyway do you want Jeonghan?" Ann asked that suddenly makes their table quiet. Jeonghan looked at her with wide eyes and Hoshi holds her arm.

"Do I want Jeonghan?" Pixie asked and even blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Master... wait...." Jeonghan tried to hold her hand but she immediately refuses.

"Yes. It seems like your going to be a good owner for Jeonghan." She said then looked at Jeonghan and she saw how his beautiful eyes plead and his ears all down.

"You're going to give him to me?" Pixie excitedly said. She smirked and shook her head.

"Na-ah... you have to pay for him. His value cost around 600k USD these days. His very rare, only a few are living and some are hidden." She said trying to compute in her head. Jeonghan just closes his eyes trying not to be offended by what Ann said. He is hurting, he doesn't know what to do.

"Do you think its worth it if I asked my father to buy you?" Pixie asked going down on him. Their doing it again and he just can't resist everytime Pixie will come to him. It's pleasure over everything.

"Jeonghan!" Pixie called for his attention. She is now kneeling between his legs and preparing to suck him up.

"I don't want to be bought. I just want to stay with my master." Jeonghan answered that makes Pixie laugh.

"But your master cant do what I can. She can't even make love to you. And I can do that everywhere and anytime you like Jeonghan. Especially she can't make you scream as I do." Pixie said then give him a blow. Jeonghan just closes his eyes and imagine Ann giving him ahead.

It's almost 9 when Jeonghan went home from Pixie's place. He saw Ann and Hoshi by the couch, Ann playing with Hoshi's ears and rubbing his back. He missed that. He missed Ann's touch and how she makes him sleep at night. He missed how Ann would request something to him or how Ann smile every time he would cook for her.

"Oh Jeonghan! Pizza is over the table there and chicken also." Hoshi said with a smile. He nods and place his bag at the kitchen top and went to eat.

"What happen Hoshi-yah~~?" He heard Ann asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing... today is a bit strange. Maybe I'm just not used with people around. I'm an Elite hybrid but I don't get to go out often." Hoshi said then hug Ann. Jeonghan saw how Ann touched Hoshi's face and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you to places you've never been and we will play!" He heard Ann being all so sweet with Hoshi and that makes him envy Hoshi now. After eating he decided to talk to Ann.

"Ann... Master, can we talk?" He is bothered especially now that Ann is thinking to sell him.

"I don't want to pet. I'm tired and sleepy let's go Hoshi-yah~~." And Hoshi followed Ann leaving Jeonghan there standing watching his master walk away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days were hell for Jeonghan. Ann totally stops talking to him. He was just a wind she would pass by and it's hurting him so bad. He would like to talk to her but she refused to.

"She's in good mood. Try talking to her." Hoshi whispers to Jeonghan one Saturday afternoon. They're at home relaxing and Ann is watching her fave music show.

"Hoshi-yah~~ what do you think of Jimin the hybrid cat? His so popular these days. I mean his group?" They heard Ann asked. Hoshi immediately went to her side and place his head on Ann's lap.

"They are good. Hmmm his one of the Elite hybrid." Hoshi answered and Ann started caressing his hair and petting his head. Jeonghan exhales deeply and was about to talk when their phone rings. He picked it up to answer.

"Oh Jeonghan!" Its Seokmin, Ann's cousin.

"Mr. Lee..." He answered and he heard Seokmin laughing on the other line.

"Still formal are we? Call me Seokmin. Anyway is Ann around? Can I talk to her?" He asked. Jeonghan immediately hands the phone to Ann and she just grabs it without a word.

"Cousin! Why don't you drop by here in my place? I want to meet your new hybrid." Seokmin said and Ann immediately agrees. In no time they arrived at Seokmins place and she introduces Hoshi to Seokmin.

"Well, I guess you would like to play with Seungkwan and Vernon," Seokmin said and they saw two beautiful hybrids. Jeonghan and Hoshi change into their animal form which is hamster and fox and run to the two other hybrids.

"So how's school?" Seokmin asked pouring some cold drinks for her.

"Good? I guess..." She answered starting to eat the cookies.

"I baked those. I know it's your fave and I also place some on the basket for you to bring home." Seokmin said all smiled at her.

"Thank you! Your the best." Ann said getting another cookie.

"I heard Jeonghan is pretty popular at school," Seokmin said while watching the hybrids play at the living room.

"He is. I'm...... I'm planning to sell Jeonghan." Ann said then looked at Seokmin.

"What? Why? His your loyal hybrid. Your the only person I know who has a Fox hybrid, Ann!" Seokmin said to her almost shouting. The hybrid stop playing and looked at them

"My bad we are not fighting. We just miss each other. Continue playing babies..." Seokmin said then looked at Ann who is still eating.

"He's not loyal Seokmin. He is fucking my friend behind my back. Fox can't be trusted." She said full of hate and Seokmin was shocked.

"What are you saying?" Seokmin asked full of confusion on his face and Ann sigh before telling the story. Seokmin is beyond shock. This is the first time a hybrid betray his master. He shakes his head and can't believe what he heard.

"Why don't you just give him to uncle. He would be a great help instead of selling him." Seokmin suggested.

"If he can't be loyal to me how can he be loyal to dad. Dad is surrounded with his trusted hybrids. Seungcheol, Jun, Mingyu, and Woozi is part of his tactical team and ACE in combat. Jeonghan knows nothing about fighting." Ann said frowning.

"Don't sell Jeonghan. Give it time, he will realize his mistake. Just let him stay under an uncle. Let him train under Seungcheol I don't know for a month. But don't sell him. He is precious. You can still use him." Seokmin said to Ann while brushing her cheeks.

"You did what?" Seungkwan asked Jeonghan. Hybrid can talk mentally, that is one characteristic they have that is really special. Only to Class A hybrids.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know she would found out!" Jeonghan said bowing and placing his paws on his ears. He doesn't like to hear whats Seokmin and Ann is talking.

"Now I know the reason why she won't talk to you," Hoshi said knocking his tiny small hand into the fox's head and Jeonghan glare at him.

"Opps you can't touch me. Ann will get mad at you more. Do you like that?" Hoshi smirk at Jeonghan the shake his chubby head.

"From what I heard from Seokmin, Seungcheol is the head of security of Ann's dad," Vernon said lying at the carpet. Seungkwan nods.

"We haven't met them because its a secret task force but since Seokmin works for the senator he knows about it," Seungkwan said while looking at his beautiful fur.

"I don't want to be away from Ann..." Jeonghan said then looked at Ann who is sad talking to Seokmin. Now Jeonghan realizes what does the saying means.. You will regret everything in the end.

The following week Ann told Jeonghan and Hoshi that they won't be coming to class for three days. They will be going to the headquarters. Jeonghan felt uneasy. It is not just a visit. He knows something will happen and he wouldn't like it. They arrived at the headquarters using the private chopper and it is within the middle of the sea.

"Ann, what are we going to do here?" Hoshi asked while holding Ann's hand.

"A lil vacation." Ann simply answered and they went inside the facility.

"Welcome, Ms. Ann." One of the head greeted them.

"Hello, how is everything?" Ann asked with a smile.

"Smooth. Just like we expect." He answered.

"Jeonghan, what place is this?" Hoshi curiously asked while looking at the high tech equipment around.

"I don't have any idea. Ann never mentioned about this place." Although he is nervous Jeonghan is also curious about the place. It looks like a huge training and laboratory facility. At the clear window, they saw humans and hybrids on the ground doing some training.

"What in the hell?" Hoshi said watching them. And they saw a few Hybrids leading the troops.

"Here we are. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Ann. Later, I will give you a tour." Ann smiled before entering the door followed by her two Hybrids.

"Dad!" She called and the senator stands to give his daughter a tight hug.

"How are you, Princess?" He asked.

"I'm better than ever dad. By the way, meet Hoshi, the one I'm talking about. Isn't he adorable." Ann said pulling Hoshi in front.

"Hahaha a new Hybrid and class A. Nice choice Princess. Jeonghan, it was nice to see you again." The Senator acknowledge Jeonghan and he nervously greeted him back.

"Same here Sir," Jeonghan said.

"Why don't you two went around. There are a lot of Class A and B hybrids around the facility. You can go and have a chat with them. We will just talk." The Senator said and the two Hybrid bow a lil before going out.

"Now Princess, tell me the reason for your sudden visit." He faced his beautiful daughter and Ann breathe out before telling his father.

"I'm leaving Jeonghan here." With that, his father was shocked. He knows how much his daughter adores the Hybrid. She can't sleep without the hybrid and they're together for 11 years. What's with the sudden change.


	8. Chapter 8

Ann is watching his dads troops having a training while Jeonghan and Hoshi are in her back. She's thinking about what his dad told her. Jeonghan is the son of one of the most precious Hybrids ever made. He didn't tell her dad about Jeonghan's escapades. He looked at Jeonghan and she caught him looking at her with worried eyes. She sighs and walks going to Seungcheol and the others. She met them on one occasion where her dad is a guest.

"Hey..." She greeted and they all look at her.

"Ms. Ann." Seungcheol smiled together with the others.

"Hi everyone, how you all doing?" She asked and they all line up in front of her.

"Were doing good Ms. Ann. Its been a long time." Jun said smiling at her.

"Yeah. By the way, I have a hybrid..." Ann started and Jeonghan felt shivers all over his body.

"Huh?" Mingyu looked at her back and saw two gorgeous Hybrids.

"Jeonghan?" Ann called for him and Jeonghan slowly went near and stand beside him.

"Master?" He asked nervously.

"You will be staying here for awhile. 6 months? I don't know but I will be back. I believe Seungcheol can take care of you." Ann said coldly. Jeonghan's eyes widen in fear.

"Ann... I'm sorry if I betray you. I promise never to do it again. Please don't leave me here." Jeonghan begs and kneel. And the group was watching, Seungcheol watching clutching his fist hearing that this hybrid betrayed his master's daughter.

"I don't know how to take care of you. You should be serving me and be loyal at me only but what did you do? You fuck my friend, would you like me to give a clap for a job well done? I know everything Jeonghan. I know that you're going to her place. I know that you've been fooling around. It's so sad that I trusted you and even love you but you betray me." Ann said which makes everyone quiet. Jeonghan holds into his knee and starts crying.

"I'm sorry Jeonghan. I promise I'll come back for you when I feel like forgiving you. For now stay here and train under Seungcheol's command. I know they can take care of you." Ann coldly said and look at Seungcheol and others.

"Take care of him for me please?" She said and they all nod.

"Don't worry, we will teach him a lesson. Loyalty is the most important thing in hybrids." Woozi said full of authority in his voice.

"Are you sure about this?" Hoshi asked her and she looked at Hoshi with her watery eyes.

"Its better than I selling him right? I don't want anyone to be with him except me. He is mine." Ann said before walking back to the facility and leaving Jeonghan in the hands of Seungcheol.

"So, looks like we have a new toy to play with," Seungcheol said and kneel in front of Jeonghan.

"You should go easy on him Seungcheol. He is a fox." Woozi reminded him but he only chuckles.

"Tsssss let's see." He holds Jeonghan chin to face him and that makes him smirk.

"Such a beautiful hybrid. No wonder Ms. Ann is so fond of you." Seungcheol said.

"If I'm not mistaken his been with Ms. Ann for a long time. A gift on her 7th bday." Mingyu said.

"Oh really? Interesting indeed. Well, Ms. Ann is not around. Time to teach this fox a lesson of loyalty. Did you know that loyalty over pleasure when it comes to us Hybrid? Sure you didn't know about it because you choose to betray your master." Seungcheol angrily said and hold Jeonghan's hair tight that makes him whine in pain.

"I know and I'm sorry for that," Jeonghan answered which makes Seungcheol angrier.

"Stop answering before I lose my temper and jail you at the basement!" Seungcheol said before throwing Jeonghan's head.

"Enough Seungcheol. You don't want to trauma our guest do you?" Jun said smirking at Jeonghan.

"Of course not. He is more than welcome to join us." Seungcheol evil smile towards Jeonghan who's watching them with a glare.

"Hey Foxy, if you want to stay longer here and survive plus go back to Ms. Ann. I suggest that you follow every command of Seungcheol." Mingyu said helping Jeonghan stand. Jeonghan didn't respond.

"I would also suggest that you cut your hair," Woozi said. Jeonghan looks back and saw Ann watching them. He is still hoping that Ann will stop them. But she didn't, her cold eyes were staring at him straight to his soul and it hurts him so much.

"Ann?" Hoshi called. He just arrived from the supermarket.

"Over here!" It's been two months since Jeonghan was left in the facility. And without Ann's knowledge, Hoshi would call Jeonghan and tell him news about them. He found out that Jeonghan is being bullied by Seungcheol another Class A hybrid that they met at the facility. Jeonghan said its ok because it's his fault and he is learning slowly how to fight. In that way when Ann came back for him he will be able to be his guardian.

"Here is your fave cake." Hoshi hand over the whole blueberry cheesecake to Ann and she looked at him like duh.

"What? Hahaha sorry. Ok, let me slice it for you, Princess." Hoshi sweetly said to his master before he went to the kitchen.

"Hmmmmm... hmmmmm..." Hoshi is humming when Ann hug him from behind. He has the sweetest master of all.

"Hoshi-yah~~~," Ann said while hugging Hoshi.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I miss him." Hoshi stop, it is the first time that his master admits that she misses Jeonghan. He faced his master and hold her face.

"You can always get him from there. I know he misses you too." He sweetly said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Not yet... Not until I move on." She sadly said before sitting by the stool.

"But why do you need to move on? Jeonghan loves you, Ann. I know that and he's already sorry for what he did." Hoshi said holding his master's hand and kisses it.

"I don't know Hoshi. You will not do that to me right?" Ann asked him.

"Of course not. I will be your forever loyal Hybrid." He said and Ann smiled at him. Ann also stopped being friends with Pixie. She told her that it is not a good idea that she is having a sexual relationship with her very own Hybrid. It's better to have Hoshi by her side instead.

"Homework.. homework... more homework," Hoshi whined when then reach their home after a long day at the university. Ann went to the couch followed by Hoshi who immediately hug Ann to cuddle. They are watching a show when someone rings the bell.

"I'll get it." Hoshi immediately went to the door to open it.

"Oh! Wait am I in a wrong unit?" The stranger asked. Ann heard the commotion so she went to look and there he finds Jimin. The hybrid cat who is extra famous and member of a group.

"I guess? You're looking for who?" Hoshi asked while Ann went to Hoshi's back and looking at the stranger.

"Ariel? A good friend of mine?" He answered looking at his phone.

"We don't know anyone named Ariel. What number are you looking for?" Hoshi asked again.

"9379?" Jimin answered.

"This is 9380? I think the unit is on the other side?" Ann said and Jimin looked at her then smiled. Ann blushed to see the handsome superstar in front of her doorstep.

"Oh! My bad. I'm sorry.... thank you anyway..." Jimin bows a lil before turning his back.

"That's Jimin right?" Ann asked Hoshi while pulling him back to the couch.

"The singer? I'm not sure." Hoshi said while going to the kitchen to get some chips.

"It's him! Look! His a Class A cat Hybrid just like you!" Ann excitedly said showing Hoshi her phone.

"Don't tell me you like him?" Hoshi asked with that expression on his face.

"Awww my Hoshi is jealous. I love you Hoshi!" She said and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

So Jimin Appeared at the story. Good or bad? Hmmmmm....


	9. Chapter 9

"Superstar Jimin is dating the daughter of a Top notch Senator?" Hoshi was browsing the internet when he saw the said headline in one of the reliable internet sites for idols and socialites. Pictures on Jimin a Superstar hybrid with his Master is all over the news. Since the day that Jimin accidentally knocks on our door, his master started being a fan of the said idol. And then one day, Jimin knocks on their door again not accidentally but to give flowers to his master and now they are finally getting out.

"What a life. How I wish Jeonghan is here. I'm sure Ann won't date that cat. Tssss..." Hoshi mumbled while still browsing the internet. Ann is busy talking to his so-called "Boyfriend" who is currently on tour. He looked at the calendar, it's been almost a year since they left Jeonghan at the facility and Ann already changed.

"Hoshi?" He heard Ann called for her and his ears immediately perk up.

"Yes?" He answered still busy with his browsing then he felt Ann hugged him from the back.

"What are you reading?" She asked peaking on his mac.

"News about you and Jimin." He honestly said and Ann went under his arms placing it around her shoulders and look at the articles he was reading a while ago.

"I look good here!! Oh my!" She said that makes Hoshi smile and Hug his master.

"Master..." He said kissing her nape. Ann just giggles and face him.

"What is it Hoshi-yah~~~~," She asked playing with his ears.

"I miss Jeonghan. when are we fetching him from the facility?" He asked bravely and he saw Ann's expression changed.

"Once Jimin's tour ended. Dad wants to meet Jimin and I want Jeonghan to meet Jimin also." She said and went to the ref to get something to eat.

"Are you still mad at Jeonghan?" Hoshi asked carefully. Ann looked at him and it seems like she is thinking.

"I don't know Hoshi. I'm just happy right now. By the way... I saw you with Sian?" She said with a playful smile on her face and Hoshi blushed instantly.

"We're just friends Ann!" Hoshi said that makes Ann laugh so hard. She approached Hoshi and touch his cheeks.

"It's fine Hoshi-yah~~ I believe you've heard about dads new law. Well its still in the process but you know what I mean right?" Ann said and Hoshi nods.

"But that only applies to Class A and B," Hoshi said. Ann nods and sits on the table in front of Hoshi. Hoshi immediately hugs her on her waist and Ann pet her.

"And your a Class A hybrid Hoshi. You will be free from us. You and Jeonghan will be free from me. You can have your own life and family. You can be happy. I will still help you." Ann sweetly said and she heard Hoshi sniffing that's why she lift Hoshi's face.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want to be free?" Ann asked whipping Hoshi's tears.

"But I don't want to leave you." He said and hug her more tightly.

"I love you, Ann. Can I just stay beside you?" Hoshi said. She smiled at her loyal Hybrid.

"As much as I want to, once the law is already implemented you will be free. We can still be friends and you will be treated equally just like humans. Same rights and the government will protect you." Ann explained to Hoshi who keeps on crying. She kissed Hoshi on his lips and smile.

"Thank you for being loyal to me Hoshi." She caressed his cheeks of the hybrid and went down from the table and sit on Hoshi's lap to hug him.

After a few months of deliberation. The Law was able to be implemented. All Class A and B Hybrids are all free from they're masters. And now they're on their way to the facility. On the other hand, Jimin is free from his Master who is Min Yoongi but still part of the global idol group.

"Why do I feel nervous?" Jimin said and Ann just laughs at him. They are currently walking in the hallway of the facility going to the grounds. Today is the free day for all the Hybrid that is under her father's care.

"Don't be, you will like him," Ann said to Jimin and give him a little wink.

"I like him already for giving us the freedom we pray for." He said and Ann gave him a sweet smile. They reach the ground and she saw Seungcheol with the others. then her eyes roamed around and she saw Jeonghan standing with the other Class A and B hybrids. He changed already, he was beautiful before, he is still beautiful now but there's a strong aura around him. His silvery hair is now in a dark brown shade that makes him more manly. She smiled at Jeonghan who is already staring at her and Jimin.

"You're now free. Thank you for working with me and protecting me. Now let the government do the same to all of you. I'm so proud to have all of you." The Senator said. Everyone clapped and cheered. Ann saw his father giving everyone a tap on their shoulders and some saying thanks to him.

"Master." She looked and found Jeonghan standing in front of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeonghan is a free Hybrid! Awwww....


	10. Chapter 10

"You should stop that Jimin." They heard Ann said on the other line. She is curently with Hoshi and Jeonghan. They don't have work for the day and Ann just finished her school hacks. She just need a break and here is Jimin making a fuss of her being with her previous Hybrids.

The two hybrid look at each other then continue eating while listening to Ann who is playing with her food. Jeonghan stop her hand and shake his head. Ann just pout while listening to Jimin rants on the other line.

"Lets quit it Jimin. Lets break up. Im so tired of you getting jealous over Jeonghan and Hoshi." She said then finally cutting the call.

"Wait! Did you just broke up with him?" Hoshi said and she nods.

"I'm getting sick of him getting jealous over nothing. I don't jealous of his million fans who wants to see him naked and his making a huge fuss over me having tea with my fave people? Tssss." Ann retorted and Jeonghan just chuckles and fix his newly blond hair which suits him dearly.

"I'm pretty sure you two will make up once he get back." Jeonghan said smiling charmingly at Ann and she just sighs. Hoshi kicked Jeonghan under the table eyeing him and Jeonghan just smirk. Few months later it was her graduation and his father is there to celebrate with her but Jimin is too busy and they havent talked yet. The campaign season is starting and Ann is on his fathers side. What makes her proud is that many people is supportung his father plus all his loyal hybrids are back to be with him as part of his guards. Seungcheol, Mingyu, Jun and Woozi are back on track.

The hybrids are watching as the campaign starts. Ann can be seen around his father smiling and doing a good job as the senators daughter.

"Well today is the last day of campaign season right?" Seungkwan asked while giving them pizza's to eat. They all nod while watching.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" A loud gun shots can be hear from the tv. They saw Ann shot a few times and the the senator also. Thee hybrids and other gurad is all over the two.

"Secure the perimeters! Close all the exit! Don't let anyone out!" They can hear Seungcheol's order to every single guard at the venue. Everything was in chaos and it was caught in the national tv.

"OMG! Ann!" Hoshi said and they all went out to go to the venue. 

"They won't let us in!" Vernon shouted. They've been calling Seokmin but he said it will be better if They won't get involve anymore since they are civillians now.

"We have to see Ann! We have to know if she is safe." Jeonghan said while running around the venue. They heard a chopper from the roof top of the guarded venue that is still sealed.

"It was them! They will be flying them in a safe place!" Seungkwan said while panting. There's a news blackout about Ann. The spoke person of the senator didnt give any info if Ann is safe or what. No one knows where is the two.

"They are in the facility." Hoshi said and the other hybrids nod.

"How can we go there?" Seungkwan asked.

"We cant. It is in the middle of the sea. So secured that it cannot be traced. It has a dome glass and it is run by a top notch security system." Jeonghan said sitting and thinking of ways.

"There's such place?" Vernon asked and both Hoshi and Jeonghan nods.

"That's where Ann brought Jeonghan." Hoshi commented looking worrued while watching the news. Its been two weeks and the snipper was caught already. In just two days, the tactical team of Ann's father was able to solve the incident. Even the mind behind it. Months passed and there's still no sign of Ann. Her father is now the President of the country. In a lil less a month, he was presented as the new president since the mastermind of his ambush is the current president. He is slowly getting better with all the high tech ways.

"Wait!" Jeonghan heard Seungkwan shouting. He just went out from his room and about to go out when he saw Seungkwan talking to someone or rather like.

"Mingyu? Jun?" He said and the two looked at him and nods.

"You need to come with us. Where's Hoshi?" Jun said in full of authority. Gone the playful Jun he met in the facility.

"Here? Why?" Hoshi came out of nowhere.

"No time to explain." Mingyu said as the two highly trained bodyguards dragged the two hybrids.

"Are we?" Jeonghan tried to asked but the two just looked at the two. Hoshi hold Jeonghans arms.

"Now I'm scared." Hoshi said and Jeonghan tried to smile at Hoshi.

"Gwenchana... gwenchana..." He said and he looked around. After a few hours jun gave them something to drink and they happily accept it.

"Tell me its not a drink that makes me sleep." Jeonghan hears Hoshi said. They are now lying on a bed within a room. He tried to stand but his head is still throbbing from too much sleep.

"Rwmind me not to smack those two's head Jeonghan." Hoshi complained while trying to sit. When Jeonghan finally tries to stand he looked at the window and it makes his eyes huge.

"You gotta be kidding me!!" Jeonghan said and Hoshi looked at the window also. He can only see sea. Endless.

"What? Why? Were in the facility?" He asked and Jeonghan shake his head.

"This is the second facility. Only highly trained people under the Presidents order are allowed here. This is a smaller island who can accomodate 300 people only." He explained. He learnwd aboit the place when Woozi told him about the place in one of their lunch.

"What are we doing here?" Hoshi asked.

"Looks like you two is already on your feet?" They look back and saw Woozi with Seungcheol.

"Ann needs us." Jeonghan said.

"Yes. Get yourself ready, you will be seeing her after breakfast." Woozi said then the two leaders turn their back.

"They are hella scary." Hoshi said trying to shake his shivers away. They fix their selves, they can't even eat properly. Too excited to finally see their master.

They slowly open the door and step inside but they suddenly stop. Hoshi even stop and just stare at her.


	11. Chapter 11

They saw her, lying on the bed unconcious and looking pale. Jeonghan went near her and examine her.

"She's sedated." They heard Woozi and they both look at him.

"Why? Is she ok?" Hoshi worriedly asked.

"She keeps on crying. Hurting herself." Woozi explained while looking at Ann also.

"She's badly injured. The doctors thought she won't survive, even the President." Seungcheol said checking the monitor.

"She died 3 times while the doctor is trying to save her." Jeonghan and Hoshi went pale hearing that and Jeonghan lean closer and just an inch away from Ann's face. Then his forehead knotted.

"There's something..." Jeonghan whispered. Woozi sigh before saying something that makes them more shocked.

"She's a hybrid now. The only way the doctors can save her from dying is using a rabbit DNA. Well of course a Class A one. Even though she was saved, she remain weak and her body doesn't respond to treatments. The President want her alive." Woozi said watching Ann sleeping.

"She's a human turned into a hybrid?" Hoshi said sitting by the bed and looking at his master.

"Yes. You will see the changes when she woke up." They nooded and stay by Ann's side as instructed. A few hours later they noticed Ann moving. They immediately went near her and Jeonghan touched her face.

"Ann?" Jeonghan spoke softly and there they saw Ann slowly opening her eyes ans both Jeonghan and Hoshi gulp when they saw how beautiful her amethyst colored eyes that almost sparkle.

"Your eyes..." Jeonghan said and Ann just stare at him then to Hoshi.

"Jeonghan? Hoshi?" She said and her beautiful eyes started to water.

"Wah! Don't cry Ann! Were just here from now on. We will not leave you." Hoshi said hugging her and Jeonghan watched the two. Ann cried until she felt weak and Hoshi slowly touch her face.

"We miss you Ann." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Ann try to smile at him but failed.

"Jeonghan..." Hoshi called for Jeonghan and he approached the two. Ann reached for him and he can't say no and hug his master.

"I'm glad your safe." Jeonghan said and kissed her hair.

"I'm like you now." Ann said playing with his shirt.

"Kinda... with those beautiful eyes to begin with." Jeonghan said cuddling with her. Hoshi went out to get some food for Ann.

"I'm not human..." Jeonghan stopped and looked at Ann. He saw her eyes getting wet again.

"Please don't cry. No one knows your a hybrid like us. Shhhhh everything will be alright I promise. We will not leave you alone anymore." Jeonghan said caressing Ann's back trying to soothe her. Ann hug him so tight and don't want to let go.

"I'm scared Jeonghan. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared of people might hurt me and hurt dad."She sob which hurt Jeonghan because gone is the strong Ann he knows. The fighter and bratty master he adores. The door opened and Hoshi came with a tray of Ann's fave food and a doctor.

"i'm glad your well Ann. Let me check on you befire I let you eat and play with your friends." The doctor said and Ann just stared at him.

"Go on. He will not hurt you." Hoshi said encouraging Ann to be not afraid.

"Have your check-up baby... He will not dare to hurt you because if he do I'll kill him for you." Jeonghan said and the doctor gulp seeing how serious Jeonghan is but Hoshi glared at Jeonghan.

"Stop doing that Jeonghan. No one will hurt Ann here." Hoshi said and get Ann from Jeonghan and let her hug him while the doctor is doing some checks on her.


End file.
